Vampire VS Para Goldies
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Semua karakter OCC dan OC adalah Imajinasi saya, karakter aslinya hanyalah milik sang pengarang saja. Saya hanya membuat sebuah fic berdasarkan imajinasi saya.
1. Yunani! Vampires coming

**Semua karakter OCC dan OC adalah Imajinasi saya, karakter aslinya hanyalah milik sang pengarang saja.**

**Saya hanya membuat sebuah fic berdasarkan imajinasi saya.**

**Vampire Knight Vs Para Goldies Athena**

**Part 1**

Para Goldies Athena sedang mearayakan hari special untuk sang kambing gunung Aries Mu, pada tanggal 27 Maret. Para Goldies juga sang dewi Athena merayakannya dengan hikmat di kuil Pope.

"Waaah. Met ultah ya Mu" Milo seraya sambil memberikan sebuah bingkisan dengan gambar kalajengking chibi kecil-kecil.

"Terima kasih ya Milo" senyum manis terpancar dari wajah Mu seraya tangannya memegangi bingkisan dari Milo.

"Mu met Ultah ye, mana nih traktiran buat kita-kita?" Aldebaran menyodorkan sebuah kado dibungkus dengan bentuk tanduk banteng. (lho bisa ya?)

"Met Ultah Mu, maaf nih kadoku dan kakak jadi satu ya, hehehe" ucap Aiolia garing.

"Iya maaf ya Mu. Maklum tanggal tua belum gajian juga dari Athena…" ucap Aioros seraya menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan kecil.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya…" senyum manis Mu terpancar.

"M…Mu selamat Ulang Tahun ya. Ini dari saya" Shaka menyodorkan bingkisan besar dengan bungkus merah muda yang manis.

Dan semua Goldies memberikan kado pada Mu yang berulang tahun. (karena author males yang bertele-tele jadi sesi ini dipersingkat. xD) *author dihajar*

Dihari yang sama di tempat nan jauh dari Sanctuary.

"Kaname niisama… Aku ingin berlibur di tempat yang damai dan penuh sejarah" gadis dengan rambut coklat gelap panjang nan lurus memandangi sang kakak yang berambut coklat bergelombang dan agak berantakan.

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Kembali padanya?" Tanya seorang pria yang sedang duduk disofa sambile membaca buku.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "aku ingin ketempat yang jauh kak. Yang damai dan tenang"

(author: kalo ke Olympus? Tenang tuh… xD) *author di _deathglare _Kaname*

"Tempat yang tenang? Kalau begitu nanti kita ke Yunani saja," jawabnya tenang dengan senyum yang khas dan elegan.

"Waaaah terima kasih niisama" sang gadis tersenyum bahagia.

Kaname pun ikut tersenyum melihat sang adik terlihat sangat senang.

Di lain pihak.

"APA?! Kau menyuruhku tugas ke tempat yang jauh?! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" seorang pria dengan surai abu-abu keperakkan mengebrak meja dengan cukup keras.

"Waah?! Tenang dulu Zero… ini juga perintah dari Asosiasi… tolong bekerja samalah" seorang lelaki dengan surai coklat muda panjang diikat mencoba menenangkan si perak ini.

"Kau ini! Apa yang kau pikirkan kepala sekolah?" ucap si perak geram.

Lelaki yang dipanggil kepala sekolah itu hanya menghela napas saja, "jadi terima tugas ini?" tanyanya agak ragu-ragu.

Pemuda perak itu hanya mengangguk dengan geram dan bergegas keluar.

Ini Fic campur saya mohon dibaca.

Dan mohon dimaafkan jika ada kesalahan pada kalimat kata dan OCC para karakternya.

Terima kasih.


	2. Vampire In Yunani

**Vampire Knight VS Para Goldies**

**Part 2**

**Poor Zero**

**Para Vampir di Yunani?**

Yuuki dan Kaname dua vampire darah murni ini sudah menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Yunani,lengkap deng beberapa koper besar, tas dan yang lainnya (repot amat sih ini vampir).

Mereka mulai melangkahkan kainya di tanat Yunani dengan memperhatikan sekitar. (author: mungkin baru kali ini ya, Kaname sama Yuuki keluar negeri. khekhekhekhe) dengan beberapa pengawalnya yang dengan setia membawakan tas majikan meraka yang guedde banget.

"Kaname niisama?" panggil Yuuki kepada kakaknya yang tenang bagaikan air.

"Ada apa Yuuki?" tanyanya dengan elegan juga senyumnya yang khas.

"Apa mereka tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yuuki menunjuk kepada para pengawalnya yang sedang kerepotan dengan barang-barang bawaan majikan-majikannya.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang pendek sedang repot mebawa koper-koper besar, juga dengan seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dan rambut yang agak berantakkan. Juga seorang gadis dengan wambut coklat susu panjang bergelombang. Ketiga para pengawal ini sedang kerepotan dengan barang-barang bawaan kedua darah murni.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa… ayo jalan…" dengan suara yang lembut Kaname mengajak Yuuki adiknya untuk kembali berjalan meninggalkan para pengawalnya.

Yuuki hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dengan melirik bersalah pada ketiga pengawalnya itu dan kembali berjalan dengan sang kakak di sampingnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut perak berdiri di depan sebuah reruntuhan colosium dengan tas besar dipundaknya. Suara helaan napas panjang terdengar dari bibir merah mudanya yang mulus.

"aku datang juga ke tempat yang tidak tahu ini tempat apa" ucapnya dengan tenang.

Dilihatnya banyak anak-anak berlarian bermain dengan permainnan mereka, senyum merekah di wajahnya, dia terus memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu.

"Damai sekali ditempat ini? Apa yang dipikirkan kepala sekolah itu sampai mengirimku ketempat ini?" ujarnya agak bingung, dengan langkah yang malas ia terus berjalan menuju tempat tertinggi Yunani dari kejauhan terlihat bangunan-bangunan yang semakin menaik.

"tempat apa itu?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan bangunan-bangunan yang berjajar naik.

"Silahkan! Selamat dating di 12 kuil Athena!" dua wanita yang satu berambut coklat bergelombang panjang sebahu dan yang satu lagi berambut hijau sebahu memakai pakaian aneh dan memakai topeng menghampiri Zero, lelaki berambut perak tersebut.

(author: waaah langsung dua saint perak wanita menghampiri Zero, hebat-hebat… xD) *author ditinju Zero*

Zero keliatan bingung dengan ini, "apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau pasti sedang berlibur bukan? Ini adalah tempat suci Athens, kami mebuka khusus untuk para wisatawan agar bisa belajar tentang peradaban kami," gadis dengan surai sebahu berwarna hijau ini tersenyum, walau senyumannya tertutup oleh topengnya.

"Athens? Aku tak minat ada urusan penting yang harus segera kuselesaikan" ujarnya.

Tapi belum Zero melangkahkan kakinya, para perempuan Athens itu menariknya dengan paksa.

"tak usah malu-malu begitu" wanita dengan topeng dan rambut coklat itu menggaet tangan Zero begitu juga dengan si rambut hijau. Mereka menyeret Zero menuju kuil-kuil yang berjajar menaik.

Zero hanya bias mngeluarkan helaan napas yang panjang, membiarkan para gadis Athens itu menariknya menuju kuil demi kuil Athena.

"Kuil pertama, Kuil Aries… kuil ini juga tempat reparasi cloth-cloth yang rusak, yaa untuk biaya Reparasinya tidak terlalu mahal" gadis dengan surai hijau sebahu itu mulai mengoceh.

Kuil demi kuil Zero diseret dua saint perak Athena, sampai akhirnya ia sampai di kuil terujung sebelum memasuki ruang pribadi Athena.

"Nah tuan… kita sampai di kuil terakhir, kuil tetinggi para kesatria suci Athena. Kuil Pope-sama. Bagaimana masih bias melanjutkan?" Tanya gadis dengan surai coklat.

Zero menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu ini tempat apa dan apa mau kalian, jadi aku pulang!" ujarnya ketus lalu bergegas pulang.

Tapi, "tunggu dulu tuan. Kalau tuan mau melanjutkan menuju kuil dewi kami, kami akan memberikan pelayanan fortuna gratis untuk tuan" iming gadis dengan surai hijau.

Zero terpaku terdiam dan, "aku ikut" ujarnya dengan senyum merekah.

(author: Zero jadi penggila ramalan? Kiamat sudah… xD) *author dihajar Zero*

….

Setelah satu jam akhirnya Zero pun sampai di ruang pribadi Athena, sang Saori Athena sedang duduk dengan manisnya, dihadapannya terdapat bola Kristal yang bersinar. Dengan meja cantik dan taplaknya yang menutupi hingga lantai.

"Silahkan duduk tuan" sang dewi berkata dengan lembut selembut pudding jeruk *author lagi laper*

Zero pun duduk dihadapan sang dewi Athena, "nona. Aku ingin diramal cinta" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar dan wajah merah merona.

*author jatuh ala gag komik* (bisa ya Zero berkata begitu?)

Yaaaah sesi ini dipersingkat karena saya tidak tahu apakah tipe Yuuki-kah yang Zero sukai? *author mendapatkan _deathglare _dari Kaname*

**Sementara itu posisi Yuuki dan Kaname**

"Kaname niisama… orang-orang itu pake emas!" teriak Yuuki antusias saat melihat dua orang saint emas berjalan dikota Athens dengan mengenakan jubah emas mereka.

"Ah ya Yuuki, mungkin ada parade orang bodoh disini…" ujar Kaname dengan tenang dan sedikit tawa dari mulutnya.

Terdengar oleh dua orang Gold Saint itu, mereka menghampiri kedua vampir darah murni itu.

"Hey! Kau! Apa maksudmu dengan parade bodoh?" seorang Goldies pemakai Cloth Cancer memasang wajah tak senang atas komentar Kaname.

"Iya benar! Kami bukan orang bodoh yang sedang menjalankan parade, tapi orang yang sedang dibodoh-bodohi oleh jelmaan Dewi itu!" dengan antusias saint emas yang satu lagi yang mengenakan cloth Capricorn menjawab.

Pengguna cloth Cancer itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat sang Capricorn berkomentar dengan polosnya.

"Benarkan Deathmask?" Tanya si Capricorn pada sang Cancer.

Cancer buru-buru berbalik, "aku tidak kenal" ujarnya lalu kabur.

**Part 2 end**

**Hehe gomen ne. karakter disini sedikit OCC**

**Tapi mohon di baca**

**Terima kasih ^^**


End file.
